Passion explosive
by Belyy
Summary: A cause d'une enième bagarre, Natsu Dragneel se voit prendre la pire des sanctions. Etudier dans l'académie Stuart où tout les têtes d'ampoules de la ville sont. Afin de passer inaperçue dans cette univers qui n'est pas le sien, Natsu devra changé son style vestimentaire ainsi que son prénom. Mais pour couronner le tout, une élève brillante mais sauvage deviendra sa tutrice. NALU !
1. Appelé moi Natsumi !

_**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Pour changer, j'ai voulu me mettre dans la peau de Natsu. Ce qui est rare. Bisous à tous et bonne lecture. **_

* * *

Pour une énième bagarre que l'on a accidentellement produite, nous voilà dans le bureau du vieux Makarof.

- Natsu Dragneel – Grey Fulbruster – Gajeel Redfox, encore une fois dans mon bureau et toujours pour la même chose.

- Ouais M'sieur mais c'est pas d'ma faute, c'est la leur.

J'hallucine royalement Gajeel nous rejette la pierre. Je sens Grey à coté de moi contracter ses muscles. Il va lui en mettre une. Ni une ni deux, les voilà entrain de se battre. Le vieux Makarof ne sait plus quoi faire. J'aborde un sourire digne de moi, et les rejoints. On est entrain de tout casser quand Erza arrive. Elle nous calme et le vieux reprend son discours.

- Merci Erza. Comme je disais toujours entrain de vous battre. Donc je vais procédé à quelques sanctions.

Le mot sanction nous fait frissonné. A aucun moment le vieux nous avait sanctionné avant. A mon avis, cette fois on est allé trop loin.

- Bon je vois que j'ai votre attention. Grey tu seras le sous-fifre d'Erza pendant une année.

Gajeel et moi nous posons notre regard sur notre camarade d'arme. Il a littéralement viré au blanc et est au bord de l'agonie. Gajeel éclate de rire sauf que Makarof vient casser son délire.

- Toi Gajeel, Levy te prendra en charge pour que tu l'aides à la bibliothèque.

Maintenant c'est lui qui devint blanc. J'ai deux loques à mes cotés. Je me retiens de rire car je vois Makarof soupirait et me fixait avec un air sérieux. Ça put tout ça.

- J'ai donné des sanctions à Grey et Gajeel qui sont moins sévère que la tienne.

Je les vois revenir d'entre les morts pour fixer le vieux. C'est quoi le délire, plus sévère qu'eux deux. Je ne vois pas qu'es ce qui pourrait être plus sévère que d'être le sous-fifre d'Erza ou d'aider Levy à la bibliothèque. Le vieux ferme les yeux puis les rouvre.

- Je t'envois à l'académie Stuart pour que tu puisses remonter tes notes.

Maintenant c'est moi qui vire au blanc. L'académie Stuart, là où sont tout les têtes d'ampoules de la ville. Cette école est réputé pour avoir le meilleurs taux de réussite ainsi que tout les futures dirigeant d'entreprise. Moi aller là bas, alors que je n'ai que 10 de moyenne dans un lycée bas de gamme. Non, mais il délire complètement le vieux là. Je me tourne vers Grey et Gajeel qui non pas dit un mot depuis l'annonce. Moi, non plus d'ailleurs. Ils ont tout les deux un regard dur sur Makarof. C'est Grey qui prend la parole avant moi.

- Non mais vous êtes sérieux là ?

- L'envoyer dans une école de bourge ! J'hallucine.

- Si c'est pour le punir de ses notes, je pourrai le prendre en charge.

On se retourne tous vers cette voix. J'avais oublié qu'Erza était avec nous. Elle fixe Makarof avec son air sérieuse. C'est vrai que même si elle nous frappe pour qu'on arrête de nous battre, Erza a toujours été avec nous pour tout. Je me retourne vers le vieux mais apparemment ça ne change rien.

- Désolé Erza mais j'ai déjà inscrit Nastu là bas. Poluchka est déjà au courant de tout. Quand tu seras dans l'établissement elle te dira que faire pour que tu ne puisses pas te faire repérer. Des habits te seront fourni ainsi qu'un nouveau nom et prenom. Tu y resteras une année pour remonter ta moyenne. J'espère que ça te servira de leçon. Tu commenceras demain.

Oh que oui, ça me servira de leçon et je crois que celle la, je m'en souviendrai pour longtemps. Makarof nous demande de partir de son bureau et nous nous dirigions dans notre classe. Comme vous avez du comprendre, je m'appelle Natsu, j'ai bientôt 18 ans et j'adore me battre. Makarof nous a toujours pris en charge moi et les autres. Grey, Gajeel ainsi que Juvia, Levy, la famille Strauss, Erza et tout les autres, nous venons de familles d'accueil. Pour certain leurs parents les ont abandonné, pour d'autres ils sont décédés. Mais il y aussi une autre catégorie qui ont eux même quitter le cocon familiale.

J'entre dans la classe, suivis des autres. La classe est encore très agité mais ils se calment tous quand ils nous voient arrivés. Je m'assois à ma place sans émettre un seul son. Ils me regarde tous avec un air outré. Tss, j'ai le droit de ne pas parler. Erza leur explique les sanctions prises par le vieux et explique la mienne est dernier. Le mot académie Stuart me donne envie de vomir. Moi, Natsu alias le dragon fou, doit allé dans une école de fille pourrie gâté et de fils à papa. Je vais en tuer plus d'un là bas.

Lisanna, ma meilleure amie s'avance vers moi et me tape sur l'épaule. Elle me sourie et s'assoie devant moi. Je rêve où elle se fout de ma gueule.

- Mon pauvre Natsu, ça t'apprendra de toujours te battre et d'après Erza, c'est aussi pour remonter tes notes. Je crois que tu vas nagés car déjà ton niveau ici n'est pas très haut alors là bas tu vas pleuré.

Son sourire m'évite de l'étrangler sur place. Toutefois, elle a raison sur toute la ligne. Je vais me perdre là bas. Déja que je n'arrive pas ici ! Alors les cours de cette académie vont m'achever. Je me laisse glisser sur ma chaise et déprime. Grey se place à mes cotés et soupire aussi.

- Par contre mec, évite de casser la gueule au premier venu. Je te connais et si tu ne veux pas avoir de problème, il vaut mieux que tu passes incognito dans cette école. Je sais que tu aimes te battre. Ca toujours été notre religion à nous dans le quartier sauf qu'à l'académie Stuart, les mecs de là bas sont les gros riches de demain, donc pour ton avenir ça serai mieux que tu ne l'ouvres pas.

Je me laisse encore plus glisser sur ma chaise. J'en ai marre, ils veulent m'achever complètement avec leur avertissement à la con. La dernier heure sonne et je rentre chez moi. Je vis dans le quartier le plus connu pour ces bastons et son taux de délinquance. Pourtant moi ainsi que les autres, nous n'avons jamais été du genre à voler ou casser des affaires pour le malheur des autres. A chaques fois qu'on se bagarrait, c'était toujours pour une bonne raison. Bien sur à part quant on se battais entre nous.

J'ouvre ma porte et fut accueillit par Wendy, ma petite sœur. Elle est très intelligente et très jolie. J'aimerai bien habiter ailleurs pour elle. Je n'aime pas la savoir ici entouré de ses mecs mal intentionnés. Je lui fait la bise et monte dans ma chambre, je n'ai pas très faim et j'ai envie de dormir. Je m'allonge sur mon lit et ferme les yeux. Demain aller être une très longue journée.

Mardi 7H30 et je suis dans le bureau de cette Poluchka. Elle dégage un aura plus terrifiant que le vieux. Elle me fixe et sort de son bureau une tenue de l'école ainsi qu'un pot de gel et des lunettes. Non sérieux, je les voit venir. Ils veulent que je plaque mes cheveux et que je porte des lunettes d'intello. Elle me les tends et m'explique ce que je sais déjà. Elle m'indique un débarra et me demande de me changer. Au bout de 10 minute, je ressemble à un type que j'aimerai frapper tellement je me sens bête et moche. Elle me regarde et secoue la tête. Quoi encore !

- Ton uniforme, il te faut un plus grand.

D'accord, je vois le problème. L'uniforme est bien à ma taille mais on voit trop mes bras et mon torse musclés. Avec la tête que je me payes, ça ne sera pas crédible. Elle revient avec un nouveau uniforme. C'est au bout de 15 minute qu'elle me fait visité l'établissement.

Malgré que ce soit une école de bourge, le bâtiment est magnifique. Le bâtiment est grand et toute les salles, où je suis rentré, sont équipé des dernières nouveautés. Je paris que les autres aussi aimerai travailler dans un établissement comme celui là. J'entends la sonnerie indiquant aux élèves d'aller en cour. Je soupire, je sais que c'est l'heure pour rencontrer les autres. Poluchka me dirige vers ma classe. J'entends la prof qui fait l'appel dans une calme absolue. C'est la première fois que je vois ça. Poluchka rentre et me fait signe de la suivre. Je sors de ma cachette et me place devant la classe. Elle est mixe avec de très folies filles. Bien sur que des poufs. Les mecs me fixent et se foutent de ma gueule. Je sens monter en moi la rage et serre mes points. Un flash des phrases de Grey la veille me reviennent. J'inspire et expire pour me calmer. Surtout pour cette année passé incognito.

- Bonjours à tous, je vous présente votre nouveau camarade. Natsumi Dneel.

Je tourne la tête vers elle. C'est quoi ce prénom de tapette sérieux. J'entends quelques uns pouffer devant ce prénom débile.

- J'aimerai que vous soyez gentil avec lui pour cette année. Et ..

Tout le monde regarde la directrice, je fais de même et voit sur son visage avec une expression de colère. Elle se tourne vers la prof qui recule d'un pas. J'entends une fille rire au éclat. Elle doit savoir pourquoi Poluchka réagit comme ça.

- Mademoiselle, ou est L..

- C'est bon, je suis là. Faut pas s'énerver comme ça.

Je me retourne vers la porte et dans l'ouverture se trouve une bombe. Une magnifique blonde au yeux noisette, elle se place devant moi et fixe Poluchka. Elle tends un mot d'excuse à la prof et va s'asseoir. Elle est vraiment très jolie. De longue jambes et une poitrine à m'en faire baver. Cependant je viens juste de comprendre. Elle vient de remballer la directrice. Je me sens soulagé, il y a des gens avec un tempérament de feu ici. Pourtant, elle a l'air d'être d'une de ses filles pourries gatés et fière d'elle. Même si le faite qu'elle ait remballé la directrice me fait du bien, elle m'exaspère déjà.

Je la voie s'asseoir derrière la fille qui venait de rigoler. Elle lui dit bonjour et ouvre son livre comme si de rien n'était. Je sens Poluchka exploser à mes cotés.

- Lucy Heatfilia pour la peine d'être de nouveaux en retard, je te confie le nouveau.

Quoi, elle est sérieux moi et cette pouf. Non impossible, je préfère me débrouiller tout seul. La blonde en question lance un «Quoi » dans toute la classe et se lève.

- Non mais c'est une blague. Je suis pas une nounous. Il peut se démerder tout seul le nouveau. Vu ça dégaine ça doit être un intello débile et toujours puceaux.

Alors là c'est la meilleure, si elle me voyait sous ma vrai nature, je parie qu'elle serai à mes pieds comme toutes les filles avec qui j'ai couché. Non mais pour qui elle se prend celle là. Je me tourne vers Poluchka. Il faut que je me sorte de cette merde.

- Je pourrai me débrouillé par moi même

- Vous l'avez entendu. Il peut se démerder tout seul donc épargner moi cette tache ingrate.

Je serre les points. Putain, mais je vais me la faire cette conne. J'hallucine être aussi narcissique que ça. Poluchka n'a pas l'air de vouloir lâcher l'affaire et vu le sourire qu'elle affiche, elle a une idée derrière la tête.

- Je te donne une condition. Si tu fais remonté les notes de ce pauvre Natsumi. Je triple ta bourse par trimestre. Cependant il doit avoir 15 de moyenne partout.

Je la vois ouvrir la bouche et la refermer aussitôt. Elle serre les dents et crache.

- Ouais ça marche pour que je le prenne sous ma tutelle. Mais vous avez intérêt à tenir vos engagement.

- Cela va de soi et j'espère que tu arriveras à faire remonter sa moyenne. Natsumi va t'asseoir à coté de ta nouvelle camarade de classe.

Je grogne et me dirige vers ma pire ennemi. Je maudis le vieux et j'espère qu'il est fier de son manège. Je vais vivre la pire année de ma vie.

* * *

Deux heures de Mathématiques et j'en peux plus. J'ai strictement rien compris. Nous avons une pause avant que l'autre prof ne vienne. Je vois la fille de tout à l'heure se tournait vers ma voisine. Je la regarde une peu mieux que tout à l'heure. Elle aussi est très jolie. Elle a aussi une forte poitrine et de fines jambes cependant elle est châtain et a des cheveux ondulés. Elle sourie à la blonde et éclate de rire.

- Tu étais ou encore ?

La blonde tire la tronche et croise les bras. Elle gonfle des joues. Mon dieu, comment elle est vraiment trop mignonne. Pourquoi Dame Nature a crée des jolies filles sans cervelle ? Elle la regarde et sourie. Je me tourne pour ne plus la regarder. J'ai jamais vu une fille avec un visage aussi beau mais avec un caractère de chieuse. Je maudis réellement Dame Nature.

- J'étais chez moi et j'ai pas vu l'heure alors je suis arrivé en retard.

La châtain est déçu. A mon avis, elle attendait qu'elle lui dise un autre truc. La blonde secoue la tête et soupire en souriant.

- Cana, je ne suis pas comme toi. Je ne couche pas avec n'importe qui.

La châtain se tourne de nouveau et lui tire la langue. Elle s'assoie a l'envers sur sa chaise et lui montre son portable.

- Regarde, j'ai trouvé des nouveaux mecs Lucy. Je parie que tu les aimeras.

La blonde jette un coup d'œil et roule des yeux. A priori, ce n'est pas son style. Je réfléchis a quoi pourrait être son style. Le genre BCBG, je pense. Un peu proute-proute, qui se pisse dessus dès qu'il doit se battre. Je rigole légèrement à cette affirmation. Elle me jette un regard noir, je l'a vois tiré sa chaise vers moi. J'ouvre la bouche. Elle est trop prêt mais vraiment trop prêt. Je louche pratiquement sur son décolleté. Par pitier que quelqu'un arrête cette torture. Elle prend ma feuille et ouvre la bouche. J'aborde un sourire en coin et m'installe dans ma chaise. Et oui ma grande, tu vas avoir du boulot avec moi. Pour bien me payer sa tête, je lui sourie de mon éternel sourire. Lisanna n'arrête pas de me dire que si j'ai des filles dans mon lit c'est grâce à lui. Je la vois rougir et détourner du regard. Elle soupire et me lance.

- Ce soir, tu resteras avec moi après les cours. Tu comprendras cette exercice avant de rentrer chez toi.

Quoi ? Elle est sérieuse. Je vais devoir rester avec elle pour travailler. Non, mais c'est une blague. Que quelqu'un me sorte de ce cauchemars. Le prof arrive et tout le monde reprend sa place. Je vais mourir.

17h et enfin la fin des cours. Je sors dehors pour prendre l'air. Je m'en tape d'être en retard pour la voir, surtout si c'est pour étudier. Je m'assois et déboutonne un peu la chemise. Je respire enfin. Même si elle est trop grande, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir quelques choses de fermer jusqu'à la gorge. Je souffle quand j'entends un son de piano. Je me lève et me dirige vers la source. Qui peut jouer à cette heure ? J'entends plusieurs voix. Il y a vraiment beaucoup de monde après les cours. J'arrive à reconnaître la camarade de Lucy et quelques garçons de ma classe. Je me dirige vers la porte et une fois franchit, devant moi se tient un piano avec un groupe de rock. Je connais cette bande. La bande d'Hibiki. Je serre les dents. J'avais complètement oublier qu'il était dans cette académie. Je vois Cana qui me fait des signes en me souriant. Je me dirige vers elle. De la où elle est, je peux voir qui joue du piano et bien sur, c'est Lucy qui produit ce prodige. Elle chante divinement bien. Hibiki aussi d'ailleurs.

Leur son est vraiment fantastique. Cana me regarde et dit.

- Elle joue bien Lucy hein ?

Je lui hoche la tête. Je sais que si je parle, je vais rougir. Je n'ai jamais fais de compliment à part pour Lisanna. Ils arrêtent de jouer. Lucy relève la tête et me voit. Elle se lève et vient vers nous. Sauf qu'aux moment où elle commence à marcher. Hibiki se jette sur elle. Je vois Cana qui rigole dans sa moustache. Toujours concentrer sur Cana, je ne fais pas attention à Lucy jusqu'au moment où elle sort à Hibiki.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne sors pas avec des mecs plus faibles que moi. Laisse moi passer.

Cana explose encore plus de rire et Lucy se dirige vers la salle de cour. Je n'ai pas tout très bien compris. Cana court pour se mettre à ses cotés. Elle la fixe et éclate encore de rire. Lucy se stoppe et roule des yeux.

- Quand je repense à la fois qu'il a essayé de t'impressionner en disant qu'il était plus fort que toi. Tu t'en souviens, on était en première année et tu lui as retourné le bras. Il a du être plâtré et toi tu as pris ton premier avertissement.

Je me stoppe et écarquille des yeux. J'avais entendu parler que Hibiki s'était fait maîtriser par une fille de sa classe mais je n'aurai jamais cru que ça serai elle. On arrive enfin dans la salle, Lucy n'a toujours pas dit un mot. Elle tire une chaise et se place devant un bureau. Je me place devant elle et Cana debout a mes cotés. Lucy sort un cahier de son sac toujours sans dire un seul mot. J'hésite à la regarder. Cana se mord la lèvre .

- Je suis désolée Lucy, j'avais oublié que tu n'aimes pas parler de cette période.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne t'en veux pas. Bon..

Son regard se braque sur moi. Je relève la tête et nos regards se croisent. Je vois sa poitrine se lever et ses pommettes se teintent. Elle ferme les yeux et les fronce. Cana écarquille des yeux et a un sourire en coin. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre elles deux. Cana fait signe à Lucy et disparaît dans les couloirs du lycée.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, j'ai enfin compris le cour. Lucy explique vraiment bien. Elle n'est pas aussi chiante que je le pensais. Elle ferme le cahier.

- Bon, je vois que tu as enfin compris le cour. Je tiens à te dire que dés que tu as un soucis sur les cours ou pendant que le prof explique dit le moi. Je te dirai deux, trois astuces pour mieux étudier. Les cours ici sont chiant et les profs expliquent super mal.

Je la vois aborder un petit sourire. Elle n'a pas tout à fait tord. Je sais que les cours de Math de Macao sont compliqués mais j'arrive à les comprendre. Alors que là, je n'avais strictement rien compris. Nous nous dirigions vers la sortie quand je réalise un truc. Au moment où on commence à se séparer, je me retourne et lui dit.

- Merci beaucoup. Je pense qu'on a mal commencer tout les deux.

Elle a un sourire en coin. Elle se tourne et lève la main.

- Tu as raison. Bon a demain binoclard.

Je tombe à la renverse. Je lui dis un truc gentil qui sort de l'exploit et elle me sort « Binoclard ». Non mais sérieusement, cette fille m'exaspère au plus au point.


	2. Qui es tu Lucy ?

**_Voici le deuxième chapitre. Merci à vos reviews, ça fait trooop plaisir :D Sur ceux, bonne lecture ! _**

**_Ndl : J'ai fais un passage assez osé entre lucy et Cana. Ce passage est une conversation donc pas de lemon mais c'est tout comme ! J'espère que cela ne vous choquera pas ! *Va prier dans son coin!* _**

* * *

Cela fait une semaine que je suis dans cette école et c'est tout les jours le même refrain. Après les cours, je dois prendre des cours de soutiens avec Lucy. Elle tient vraiment à voir sa bourse triplée. Je suis enfin seul pour manger. Je m'assois à ma place habituelle et ouvre mon panier repas, quand je vois deux mains se servir dedans.

- Lucy mais ça ne va pas de se servir chez les autres.

Cana et Lucy se placent devant moi. Lucy engloutie l'omelette qu'elle vient de me prendre et sourie à Cana. J'avais raconté aux autres ce week-end que malgré le faite de Lucy soit méchante et cruelle envers moi, sa compagnie dans ce trou me fait du bien. Pareille pour Cana. C'est comme avoir deux nouvelles amie hors-norme. Cana ouvre son panier repas devant une Lucy complètement ébahie.

- Tu pourrais pas demander à ton père de m'en faire un à moi aussi. Les siens sont vraiment délicieux.

- Merci, c'est vrai que mon père cuisine bien mais qu'es ce qu'il est collant.

Lucy et Cana rigolent comme des folles. Des fois, je n'arrive pas à les suivre mais pas du tout. Et là, c'est le cas. Après une semaine, j'ai appris par Lucy que Cana était quelqu'un qui adorait s'amuser, coucher avec plusieurs types et surtout qu'elle avait un énorme penchant pour la boisson alcoolisé. Elle m'avait expliqué aussi que ces moments de déprime était liée à son manque d'alcool. J'hallucine comment une fille peut être aussi dévergondée. Dire que je croyais qu'elles étaient toutes des poufs.

Lucy arrête de rigoler et me fixe. J'enlève mes baguettes de ma bouche et la regarde. Mais qu'es ce qu'elle me veut. Je la voie prendre ses baguettes et piquait dans mon panier. J'hallucine cette fille est un vrai glouton. Cana l'engueule sur le faite qu'elle ne doit pas prendre les affaires des autres. Lucy avale et crie.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Son panier repas est vraiment trop excellent. C'est toi qui l'a fait ?

Cana et Lucy me fixent, attendant une réponse. Je hoche la tête pour lui dire qu'effectivement c'est moi qui ait cuisiné mon panier repas. Elle me sourie et Cana me demande.

- Tu vis tout seul pour faire tes paniers repas. ?

- Non, je vis avec ma petite sœur.

Maintenant, elles me regardent avec des yeux aussi gros que des soucoupes. C'est vrai que des filles qui étudient dans cette école, doivent venir de famille avec des serviteurs et des domestiques.

Cana me sourit et secoue Lucy.

- Tu vois nous sommes pas les seules à être différente des autres.

Lucy roule des yeux et ouvre son panier repas. Je m'arrive pas très bien à voir comment il est fait. Son regard se perd encore. Elle a souvent cette expression quand Cana lui rappelle quelques choses qu'elles seule savent. J'aimerai savoir mais je ne dois pas trop m'attacher à des personnes d'ici. Je ne suis pas comme eux, je suis ici simplement pour permettre a ma moyenne de remontrer. Un silence s'installe entre nous.

Je les regarde du coin de l'oeil. Je viens de me rendre compte que malgré le faite que je ne leurs ai pratiquement jamais réellement parlés - à part pour les cours - elles m'ont toujours soutenu et amuser. Je leurs suis un peu reconnaissant, sans elle je me serais vraiment ennuyer. La cloche sonne, signalant que notre pause est terminé. Nous nous dirigeons vers notre prochain cour. L'art de la vie. Une matière à laquelle je ne pige rien. La prof nous montre différentes sculptures ou tableaux, sur lesquels nous devons exprimer ce que l'on voit ou ressent.

Cana marche à mes cotés et Lucy est de l'autre. Elle a toujours le regard perdue. Cela m'attriste un peu. Je me suis enfin de compte attaché à elle, plus que je ne le pensais. Je prend mon courage à deux mains et me lance.

- Dit Lucy pourquoi tu as toujours ce regard perdu quand Cana te rappelle un truc ?

Je la vois qui commence à se retourner. Je sens la tigresse sortir ses griffes. Je ne comprends pas dé fois, elle me fais aussi peur que Erza. Cependant au lieu de me sortir une de ses répliques, elle me sourit et me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter. Mon cœur rate un battement quand elle sort cette phrase sur un ton doux et calme. Cana a l'air autant perdu que moi. Je touche mon visage qui devient chaud, très chaud. Ne me dite pas que mon cerveau a interprété cette phrase différemment. Je me donne de légers coups de point sur la tête pour remettre mes esprits en place. Après avoir remarquer les élèves de notre classe me regardaient bizarrement, j'arrête tout de suite mon cirque.

J'entre dans la salle et m'installe à coté de ma chère blonde. La prof arrive avec une sculptures d'un nu. Une femme pour être précis.

- Bonjour à tous aujourd'hui, je vais vous demandé de m'écrire ce que cette œuvre vous fait pensé. Je ramasserai vos copies à la fin de l'heure.

Je détaille mieux l'objet et le seul truc qui me vient c'est le cul. Un nu, a quoi penser d'autre ?. Je suis un mec moi. Cana pose son dossier sur la table à Lucy et dit :

- A quoi ça peut te faire penser ?

- Sincèrement. Quand je vois la sculpture, la seule chose à laquelle je pense, c'est qu'elle a les mêmes tétons dures que toi.

Je m'étouffe. Elle est directe. Cependant comment elle peut savoir que les tétons de Cana sont si dure ? Je fais genre de me concentrer sur ma feuille afin de mieux écouter leur conversation.

- Oui, tu as raison. Depuis la dernière fois qu'on a fais un plan à trois, tu n'arrêtes pas de me dire ça.

Oh mon dieu, je suis tombé avec deux grosses perverses. Je souris et continue mon espionnage. Quand je vais raconté ça à Grey, il va me maudire.

- Oui c'est vrai. Mais désolée, c'est le seul truc que j'ai retenu de cette expérience.

- Ah oui, je m'en souviens. Le mec avec qui on l'avait fait été une vrai merde. Tu t'étais rhabiller avant qu'il finisse. Ça l'avait vraiment vexer.

Oh le pauvre. Je me mets à sa place, comment il a du en prendre un coup sur son ego.

- C'est pas de ma faute, si il n'y a pas plus d'action, je m'ennuie moi. Si le mec me laisse tout faire, je me lasse. Quand c'est comme cela, je préfère partir que de perdre du temps bêtement.

Je m'étouffe encore une fois. Elle est vraiment trop directe. Alors comme ça, elle aime quand il y a de l'action. J'adopte un sourire en coin et m'imagine plusieurs scénario. Elle n'aurait pas le temps de s'ennuyer avec moi.

- Pourquoi tu souris Natsumi ?

Je me tourne vers Cana et Lucy qui me regardent. Je crois que je viens de me faire griller.

- Pour rien..

Lucy me fixe toujours et se rapproche vers moi. Elle s'incline et me mets pratiquement mon nez dans son décolleté. Elle s'approche et me chuchote à l'oreille.

- Dit donc, tu écoutais notre conversation. C'est que cela t'intéresse. Tu aimerais qu'on t'apprenne des trucs.

Elle mets sa main sur ma cuisine et la dirige vers mon entre jambe. J'ai plus d'une fois résisté face au tentation des filles en boite sauf que là, elle est vraiment douée à ce jeu. Je tourne mon regard vers la prof pour savoir si elle nous regarde ou quoi mais rien. Lucy colle ses seins contre mon épaule. Mon dieu, faites pour que quelqu'un vienne à son secours car dans trois minutes, je ne vais plus pouvoir répondre de mes actes. Elle me lèche l'oreille et vient se remettre à sa place. Cana glousse et se réinstalle. Je ne comprends pas du tout ce changement d'humeur jusqu'au moments où je sens une présence derrière moi.

* * *

Je souffle. Plus que deux heures et je retourne chez moi prendre une bonne douche froide. Il faut que je calme mes hormones. La conversation de tout à l'heure tourne en boucle dans ma tête. La cloche sonne et nous nous dirigeons vers le dernier cour. Cana nous salue et va à son cour de dessin. Lucy et moi sommes rejoint par des filles d'autres classes. Je suis au paradis. Elles sont toutes aussi canon, les unes que les autres. Lucy ouvre la porte de la salle. Je soupire. Un cour de danse. Pourquoi Makarof m'a envoyé dans une classe d'artiste. Lucy et les autres sont parties se changer. A mon plus grand bonheur, je suis dispensé. Makarof ne veut pas que les autres me voient comment je suis réellement. Ils pensent tous que je suis un intello, binoclard et toujours puceau, alors si ils découvraient que j'ai un corps parfaitement bien bâtie. J'imagine pas leur tête. Je m'installe sur un banc et attend de voir sortir les filles avec leur survêtement. Voyons le bon coté d'être ici, je peux me rincer l'œil à ma guise. Je me pose contre le mur et voit arrivé le groupe d'Hibiki avec une fille. Elle a de long cheveux rose et a un air de poupée. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant.

Je souris quand je vois Lucy sortir avec les autres filles. Elle arrive mais fronce des yeux. À mon avis, il s'est passé un truc avec la fille en rose. Les garçons et la fille enfin changés, s'échangent quelques mots mais Lucy reste à l'écart. Elle détache son pendentif et vient vers moi.

- Tiens tu peux me le garder.

- Pourquoi tu l'enlèves. La dernière fois, tu as dansé avec.

- Peut-etre mais cette fois ci, ce n'est pas comme la dernière fois.

Elle me sort ça avec un ton froid et tranchant. Mais qu'es ce qu'il se passe ? La fille en rose ne la quitte pas des yeux. Hibiki pour ne pas changer propose un duel entre fille. La dernière fois, aucune n'avait voulu le faire car elles étaient toute amie. Sauf que je sens que cette fois ci, c'est différent. La fille en rose accepte.

- Très bien Sherry est d'accord pour être en duel avec une fille. Tu aimerais combattre contre qui ?

La fille en rose sourie et pointe du doigt Lucy. Je le sens mal, très mal. Lucy relève la tête mais garde cette expression froide.

- Non, je n'ai pas envie.

- Arrête Lucy. Avant tu aimais les conflits et les duels. Tu t'en souviens de cette époque. A oui c'est vrai que depuis que ton vieux est décédé, tu as arrêté de te comporter comme ça.

J'écarquille des yeux. Alors comme ça, le père de Lucy est décédé. Cana m'avait raconté que Lucy avait eu une période où elle était devenue la délinquante de l'établissement en séchant les cours, en répondant au profs et en fracassant la gueule aux mecs. Mais je n'aurai jamais cru que ce changement de comportement avait eu lieu à cause d'un drame comme celui ci.

Enfin de compte, elle n'est pas si différente de nous. Il faudrait que je la fasse rencontrer aux autres. Je porte mon regard vers Lucy qui se retient avec tout l'effort du monde pour ne pas lui en mettre une.

- Bon, ce n'est pas grave. Tu restes un insecte ici.

Ce fut le déclic pour elle. Elle se tourne vers Sherry et lui dit, tout en la pointant du doigt.

- J'accepte le défis.

Hibiki et Sherry abordent un sourire diabolique. Les deux filles se tournent vers le déclencheur de ce remue ménage. Il se dirige vers la sono et mets une musique. Le rythme est endiablé et l'air est très calienté. Il ne va pas leurs demander de faire un streap tease quand même.

- Sur cette chanson, j'aimerai que vous vous déhanchiez le plus sensuellement possible. Les mecs de la salle vont définir la gagnante.

Il actionne la musique et voilà, la rose partie. Elle bouge bien ses formes très généreuses pour faire saliver au maximum les mecs à cotés d'elle. Je dois le reconnaître, elle danse très mais très bien. Toutefois, j'attends de voir Lucy pour porter un jugement.

Celle ci voyant son tour arrivée se dirige vers une chaise et la prend. Elle attend que Sherry finisse et commence. Elle est d'abord assise puis se penche tout en roulant du ventre très sensuellement. Je suis hypnotisée par ses formes et son corps. Maintenant elle se tient accroupis et fait bouger ses fesses au rythme de la musique. Oh mon dieux... Elle continue son manège. Elle se rassoie et se caresse la jambe tout en se mordant la lèvre. Si un jour, elle me fait la même chose dans ma chambre, je serai le plus heureux de toute la terre.

Je vois tous les mecs avoir des yeux plus rond que des ballons. Je dois être dans le même cas qu'eux car en face de nous, Lucy vient d'enlever son haut et nous avons une vue sur sa brassière très sexy, qui comprime bien ses jolies seins. Son ventre est parfaitement entretenue avec un très mignon tatouage. De la où je suis, je ne vois pas à quoi il ressemble. La musique est bientôt fini et pour couronner le tout, elle se dirige tel une prédatrice vers Hibiki. Celui ci a un sourire séducteur au visage. Elle s'approche de lui et … lui fout un gros vent pour ensuite se diriger vers … moi !

Je ravale ma salive. J'essaye du mieux que je peux pour ne pas dévorer chacun de ses mouvements. Elle se penche à mes pieds et me sourit. J'ai une vue plongeante sur son décolleté.

- La vue te plait ?

Je la fixe. Comment elle arrive à savoir à quoi je pense ? Après tout, on doit tous penser la même choses quand on voit un morceau comme elle venir vers nous, habiller de cette façon. La prof arrive et s'excuse du retard. Lucy se relève et me demande si j'ai son pendentif. Elle me remercie et me demande le mettre. Elle se mets à ma hauteur. Je prend les deux bouts et commence à lui attacher. Mes mains lui caressent au passage sa peau. Elle a une peau douce et une odeur délicate. C'est une tigresse avec un corps de princesse. Elle se relève et me sourie puis se dirige vers les autres. Je sens mon cœur battre la chamade et mes mains devenir moite. Je me prend la tête et soupire bruyamment. Je commence à changer mon point de vue sur cette fille. Je pose ma tête contre le mur et fixe le plafond. Il faut que je me change les idées ce week-end question de principe. Le personnage de Natsumi empiète un peu trop sur mon territoire. Je pose mon regard vers le groupe quand je vois que la bande d'Hibiki entrain de me jetter un regard noir. Il n'a pas du apprécier que je sois le centre d'intérêt de Lucy. Je souffle et ferme les yeux. Je sens que les ennuies ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

* * *

Je me réveille et me tourne vers mon réveil. 7Hoo. Je hurle pratiquement et saute dans l'uniforme de l'académie Stuart. Je maudis ce lycée et ces horaires à la noix. Je déboule dans la cuisine et voit Wendy, toujours en pyjama entrain de regarder la télé. Elle m'interroge du regard et explose de rire. Je me regarde deux fois dans la glace du couloir. J'essaye de voir ce qui pourrait la faire marrer mais je ne vois rien d'anormale. Elle pointe le calendrier du doigt et me dit la date. J'y jette un coup d'oeil et réalise ma boulette. On est samedi aujourd'hui. J'enlève ce foutu uniforme et retourne me coucher. Au moment où je commençais à monter à l'étage, Gajeel, Grey et Luxus débarquent dans la maison. Ils saluent Wendy et me hurlent dessus. Je ne comprends rien à leurs charabia. Ils parlent tout les trois en même temps.. c'est lourd à la fin. Luxus les stoppe en leur mettant un coup de point sur leur crane et me regarde.

- Les filles veulent aller à la salle de muscu. Vient avec nous, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu.

- Si moi je l'ai vu Samedi dernier avec Lisann..

Grey n'a pas le temps de finir de dire sa voyelle qu'il se fait écrasé par la main de Luxus.

J'accepte l'invitation et va préparé mon sac de sport. Les filles adorent aller là bas tous ensemble. Elles disent que l'on s'amuse mieux ainsi. Mon sac terminait, je descend et monte dans la voiture de Luxus. Grey me raconte que les filles nous attendent déjà à la salle. J'apprends que par « filles », il y aura Juvia, Erza, Lisanna et Mirajane. Je sourie. Je comprends pourquoi Luxus voulait venir avec nous, d'habitude il y va en solitaire. Mirajane a sans doute fait une comédie pour y aller entre filles et Monsieur le petit ami a eu une crise de jalousie. Donc on se retrouve embarqué dans leur histoire. Je soupire. Il y en a qui sont vraiment jaloux pour un rien.

Je regarde le paysage défiler devant la vitre. Et moi, comment je serais si j'étais avec quelqu'un ? Je sais que Lisanna y va et qu'elle se fait souvent dragué mais cela ne m'affecte pas. Sans doute car je n'ai pas encore trouvé la bonne personne.

Enfin arrivés devant le bâtiment, nous prenons la direction des vestiaires. Après être changé et fin prêt, chacun va vers son instrument préféré. Luxus va dans la pièce réserver aux bancs de musculations. Grey et Gajeel vont au tapis roulant. Moi je préfère la pièce où il y a tout les sacs de frappes.

Arrivé dans la pièce, j'enroule mes mains dans un bande blanche. Je n'aime pas trop tapé avec des gants de boxe. Je préfère à mains nue. D'où je suis, je peux voir la salle des tapis roulant. Je vois Grey et Gajeel s'installaient. Ils sont tout les deux juste en face de moi. Cependant eux ne me voilent pas à cause des vitres teintés. Je commence à frapper plusieurs coups. C'est vrai que ça fait du bien. Je me sens revivre. Ca va faire bientôt deux semaines que je suis dans l'établissement Stuart et j'ai bien progressé sur certaine matière. Je dois le reconnaître c'est grave à Lucy. Ma tutrice.

Je continue à frapper même si je pense plus à autres choses. Depuis un certain temps, je me rends compte que je considère Lucy plus comme une amie maintenant. C'est vrai qu'elle aime me taquiné mais je pense que je ferai pareille à un intello de mon genre. Dés fois, je me ferai presque pitier avec mes lunettes. Je change de mouvement et enchaîne avec des coups de pieds. Au bout de 10 minute, je commence à avoir chaud, j'enlève mon haut et voit toute les filles présentes me dévoraient des yeux. J'aborde un sourire en coin et continue à frapper. Je jette un coup d'oeil à Grey et Gajeel.

Ils ne sont plus totalement à fond dans leur course. Ils matent la fille à coté d'eux. C'est vrai que maintenant, il y a une jolie blonde à forte poitrine qui a pris place à coté d'eux. Au moment où elle relève la tête, j'écarquille des yeux. Non d'un haricot, c'est Lucy. Je frappe un peu plus fort dans le sac quand je vois le regards de tout les mecs en chaleur à ces cotés. Ils la dévorent littéralement des yeux. Certains adoptent un sourire en coin et un air séducteur, d'autres font semblant de mieux courir pour l'impressionner. J'en rage. Mais qu'es ce qu'il m'arrive. Le faite qu'elle attire tout les regards me fait pété un câble. J'ai envie d'aller la chercher et de partir loin de ces chiens.

Pourtant, je les comprends. Voir sa poitrine se soulevait à chacun de ses mouvements, son front tout en sueur, sa respiration s'accélérait et les cheveux sautant dans tout les sens, nous font imaginé des actes pas très catholique. Elle arrête et quitte le tapis. Je sors de la salle et me dirige vers Grey, lui aussi a quitté son tapis.

- Tu connais cette fille ?

Il me demande cette phrase avant que je n'ai ouvert la bouche.

- Oui, pourquoi cette question ?

Ton expression n'est pas la même et puis tu fixes la direction d'où elle va.

- Ah grillé. Oui, je la connais c'est elle ma tutrice.

- Non le rose a flashé sur la blondinette.

Je sais de qui vient cette réplique. Ce n'est ni de Gajeel, ni de Grey. Luxus arrive avec Mirajane et les autres. Juvia se colle tout de suite à Grey alors que Lisanna me tape sur l'épaule.

- Alors c'est vrai tu as flashé sur ta tutrice.

Mes joues se réchauffent et je sens leur changement de couleur. Je ne serai pas crédible si je leur dis non maintenant.

- Peut-etre bien.

- Mais fonce mon vieux, elle est canon.

Gajeel est sa franchise. Erza hoche la tête pour confirmer ses dires. Ils sont marrant eux, facile à dire quand ce ne sont pas eux qui se retrouve dans ma situation. Luxus secoue la tête et Mirajane lui sourie. Elle se tourne vers moi et adopte un sourire diabolique.

- Mais voyons Gajeel tu sais bien que Lucy ne le connaît que sous le nom de Natsumi.

J'écarquille des yeux. Comment elle sait ça ?

- Makarof nous a déjà tout raconté.

Je soupire bruyamment. Ce vieux fou doit vraiment se payer ma tête dans son bureau. Toutefois, elle n'a pas tord. Lucy ne me connaît que sous le prénom de Natsumi. Donc si je me ramène vers elle et que je lui fais ma déclaration. Paye la honte. Il vaudrai mieux que j'attende un peu avant.

- Je la connais la blondinette.

Tout le monde se retourne vers Luxus sauf Mirajane. Ils doivent savoir des choses tout les deux.

- Et je te conseille de ne pas trop t'attacher. Lucy ne s'attache pas aux autres. Son passé est un peu plus noir que le notre. Elle m'a pas eu la chance où nous, nous en avons eu. Elle est plus mature que tout les filles avec qui tu es sorti. Si tu veux réellement sortir avec elle, tu devras t'accrocher car le jour où tu seras tout sur elle, tu devras être présent pour elle et la soutenir. Si tu ne te sens pas capable de prendre soin de quelqu'un, oublie là.

Il a prononcé ce discours sur un ton froid et sec. Ces mots me transpercent de plus fouet et m'ouvre le cœur. Pourquoi ça fait si mal d'entendre tout cela ? Que dois-je faire ? Laisser tomber ou continuer ? La journée continue de se dérouler ainsi que le lendemain.


	3. Parle moi, bon sang !

**_Coucou tout le monde. J'ai enfin posté le troisième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._**

**_ Suite à une sanction prise par Makarof, Nastu se retrouve à étudier dans l'académie Stuart - là où tout les futures directeurs d'entreprise étudient. Pour ne pas se faire remarquer, Natsu se voit dans l'obligation de porter une paire de lunette, des habits largement trop grands et des cheveux plaqués au gel. Mais malgré son apparence d'intello, une tutrice lui est attibué. Une jeune femme avec un caractère bien trempée. Le mauvais caractère et la méchanceté de sa tutrice n'empêche pas aux deux jeunes de se lier d'amitié indirectement. Cependant Natsu commence à resentir plus que de l'amitié pour la jeune femme qui ne le connait que sous le nom de Natsumi. Après les remarques de Luxus et les autres, sur sont son amour non partagés, comment Natsu va faire pour pouvoir changer son identité et ses sentiments? _**

**_ Je vous laisse et vous souhaite une bonne lecture. _**

**_Ps: Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissé des Reviews. Je tiens à répondre à Nalu que Lucy va mettre du temps avant de découvrir la véritable apparence de Natsu. ( Je ne sais pas dans combien de chapitre, désolée ). Mais merci de ton review, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir. _**

**_Pour la vague folle : Merci de tes deux reviews, un a chaque chapitre, ça me fait touche beaucoup et m'encourage pour la suite. Tu as raison c'est pour cela que j'ai fais un petit résumé du chapitre précédent avant chaque nouveaux chapitre. _**

* * *

Maintenant 3 mois que je suis dans l'académie Stuart et le trimestre touche bientôt à sa fin. Lucy est plus motivée que jamais à me faire étudier pour faire remonter mes notes. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle dit moi, je pense qu'elle veut vraiment touché sa première bourse triplé.

Il est 17h et nous sommes tout les deux dans la salle de math où elle m'explique les grandes lignes du cours. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait mais tout ce qu'elle dit, j'arrive à le comprendre sans problème. Elle est tellement concentrée sur ce qu'elle dit, qu'elle ne voit pas que je la relook depuis tout à l'heure.

Depuis que je suis arrivé ici, je ne pouvais réellement pas voir cette fille en peinture. Elle est directe, méchante et sournoise. Mais depuis peu, j'ai découvert plusieurs facette d'elle. Au fond de moi, je sais que je suis tombé sous son charme de femme fatale. En ce moment, elle hante toute mes nuits et devient l'objet de mon obsession. Cette fille m'attire à un point inimaginable. Malgré tout, je repense aux paroles de Luxus d'i mois et je me suis fait un raison. Je vais continué de l'aimer secrètement et le moment venu, je la soutiendrai. Peut importe sur quelle épaule, elle va se reposé. Si il faut que j'adopte le prénom de Natsumi pour qu'elle se sente mieux, je prendrai ce risque.

Elle ouvre la bouche et la referme aussitôt. Elle m'a grillé entrain de rêvasser. Elle arque d'un sourcil et croise les bras. Je souffle et penche ma tête. J'ai appris ce geste d'infériorité pour qu'elle ne se fâche jamais. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle s'éloigne de moi, donc - ma fierté - je la mets de coté. Toujours la tête penché, je m'excuse. Sauf qu'au lieu d'avoir un rire sarcastique. Je sens la pression d'un doigt sous mon menton qui me relève la tête. Mes yeux se retrouvent à fixer les siens. Nos fronts se touchent pratiquement et je sens son souffle chaud contre ma joue. Je fixe sa peau beige et ses lèvres roses. Elle prend appuie sur la table pour s'avancer vers mon oreille et me chuchote :

- Arrête de faire le soumis et montre moi que tu es un homme.

Je serre des dents et essaye de calmer ma libido. Cette fille me rends dingue. Même si elle m'aide beaucoup dans mes cours, elle n'a pas pour autant arrêté cette manie. A force, je me suis rendu compte qu'elle aimait mettre mal à l'aise les intellos. Mais malgré ses lunettes et cette coupe, je suis loin d'être aussi timide et réservé qu'eux. Si je voulais je pourrai la soulever et lui faire voir si je suis soumis. Pourtant je dois resté Natsumi ici. Je suis un intello timide et toujours puceaux. J'inspire à fond et fait semblant d'être perturbé. Je bégaie deux, trois mots pour qu'elle soit contente mais son expression me choque plus qu'autres choses. Elle se rassoie sur sa chaise et boude. Elle aurai voulu quoi ! Que je lui montre que je suis un homme, pas de problème mais seulement si elle m'appelle Natsu. Nous continuons notre cours pour le reste de l'heure.

Ayant tout terminer, Lucy me raccompagne jusqu'à l'intersection où l'on se quitte habituellement quand on se fait interpellé. Hibiki et sa bande nous attendaient. Si je serai Natsu j'aurai eu mon sourire en coin, j'aurai levé mes bras pour les mettre derrière la tête en attendant qu'un des mecs viennent vers moi - sauf que la je suis Natsumi. Il avance vers Lucy et la dépasse. Putain, ils sont là pour moi. Hibiki a un sourire mauvais et je vois Lucy, par dessus son épaule, se faire retenir par les deux autres. Plus il avance et plus je recule. Mon dieu que je déteste ça. J'ai envie d'aller de l'avant et de lui emmancher un droite.

J'en ai marre de me ridiculiser et m'arrête. Il lève un sourcil et me sourie.

- Tiens tu montres enfin un peu de résistance. J'admire ton courage.

Je baisse ma tête pour éviter de voir son sourire à vomir. Je ferme les yeux et attend le coup. Cependant il ne viendra pas car quelqu'un me tire. Je relève la tête et voit Lucy essoufflée. Je jette un coup d'oeil vers les deux autres, et les voit tout les deux coucher par terre. J'hallucine cette fille vient de les mettre au tapis. Elle me colle contre elle et fixe Hibiki.

- Si tu le touches, je te jure de te faire regretter ton geste.

- C'est que tu défends les sans défense maintenant ?

- Non, je défends juste ceux qui me sont chère à mes yeux - vois tu ! Je le considère comme un ami précieux et je serai prête à tout pour lui.

Je manque de tomber à la reverse sous cette révélation. Pourquoi me dit elle tout ça alors que c'est n'est pas ma vrai identité ? Comment vas elle le prendre quand je vais lui dire qui je suis ? Je me mords la lèvre. Je suis dans une vrai merde. Hibiki recule et relève ses potes. Il lui lance un regard en coin et lui dit.

- Il y a défois où il serai mieux de s'assurer ses arrières au lieux d'assurer ceux des autres Lucy. Qui va te défendre quand tu seras le plus dans la merde ?

Après avoir lancés cette réplique grinçante, il part sous le regard perdu de Lucy. Je ne comprend pas tout mais je remarque pourtant qu'elle ne veut pas me lâcher.

- Euh Lucy, tu m'étouffes.

- Oh excuse moi.

Elle me relâche et je prends un distance préférable pour mon cœur et mes hormones. Mais suite à cette écart, je ressens un manque. Comme si le vide qu'il y a entre nous deux devenait un grand néan. J'ai l'impression qu'elle pense la même chose que moi. Au moment où j'allais lui demander si elle savait ce qu'il voulait dire par « qui va te défendre? », elle me coupe mon élan en me saluant pour prendre la direction de chez elle. Me laissant tout seul au milieu de la rue.

* * *

Je commence à partir pour chez moi quand je sens quelqu'un me prendre par le bras. Je fais le lien directement à Hibiki et lui retourne le bras puis l'allonge par terre. Je pose mon genoux contre son dos et relève son bras. Il crie à l'agonie mais la voix me rappelle quelqu'un. Je lance un coup d'oeil vers la personne au sol et confirme ma boulette. Je relève l'individu qui me hurle dessus.

- Mais t'es pas bien toi ! Tu aurais du faire ça tout à l'heure au lieu de reculer.

Je grince des dents et fout un coup de point dans la gueule de Grey. Je sais que je n'aurai pas du reculer mais Lucy était là. Il pare le coup et explose de rire.

- Tu t'aurais vu, tu faisais vraiment pitier. Heureusement qu'elle est venue.

- Oui je sais, je crains.

- Ouais peut-être mais en tout cas, elle se débrouille bien la blonde au combat. Elle les a maîtrisé en deux mouvements et elle est partie à ton secours.

Je grogne insistant Grey à se la fermer. J'aurai voulu voir comment elle se débrouillait au combat. J'ai entendu plusieurs rumeurs mais je ne l'ai jamais vu à l'œuvre. Enfin arriver chez moi, Grey me salue et part. Arriver devant ma porte, il me lance.

- Ca m'aurai fait plaisir qu'une fille dise ça pour moi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses mais tu as une place important dans le cœur de cette fille. J'espère pour toi, que le jour où elle sera toute la vérité, elle pourra te le pardonner.

C'est sur cette phrase finale que j'ouvre ma porte et rentre chez moi. Je le sais ça et j'en ai peur. J'ai peur qu'elle me rejette. J'ai peur qu'elle m'oublie et qu'on continue notre vie comme si on ne s'était jamais croisé ou parler. C'est la première fois que cela m'arrive et je n'aime pas ça. Depuis que nos parents nous ont abandonné, Wendy et moi, j'ai toujours tout pris sur moi. J'ai, depuis tout petit, endossé le rôle du père de famille. Je ne me suis jamais retrouver confronter à de tels sentiments.

Je rentre dans la cuisine. Wendy est encore avec son ami, Roméo. Ils étudient souvent tout les deux. Je les salue et me serre un verre d'eau. Je sens le regard de Roméo me transpercer le dos. Ma coupe et mon uniforme doit l'impressionner. Il se lève et vient à mes cotés.

- Ton uniforme ça ne serai pas l'académie Stuart ?

- Si pourquoi ?

- Tu connais pas une Lucy Heartfilia là bas ?

Je pose mon verre et me tourne complètement vers lui.

- Si pourquoi ? Comment tu la connais ?

- Elle vis dans mon quartier. Cette fille est trop gentille. Comment je la connais ? Tout simplement un jour alors que j'allais à l'école, un groupe de mec a commencé à me raquetter. Sauf que comme toi, j'ai voulu me rebellé. Mais ils étaient trop nombreux et j'ai commencé à regretté mon geste. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle est arrivé. Elle a stoppé le point d'un mec avec une main. Ils se sont tous tournés vers elle et quand ils ont vu son uniforme, ils se font foutu de sa gueule. A ce moment là, elle a vu rouge et les a démonter. J'ai jamais vu une fille mettre des droites aussi bien à par Erza bien sur. Depuis ce jour, je fais le chemin jusqu'à l'école avec elle.

J'avais écouté son récit avec ma plus grande attention. Ce qui n'est pas passé inaperçu devant Wendy. Celle ci soupire et me lance.

- Tu ne serais pas tomber amoureux d'elle par hasar ?

Je vire au rouge directe.

- Je vois pas besoin de me répondre.

Je vois le visage de Roméo s'éclaircir. Il me sourit et me dit « Bonne chance ». Oh ça, je sais qu'il va m'en falloir de la chance, et pas qu'un peu.

* * *

Dans quelques jours, les vacances d'hivers vont arrivés ainsi que les fêtes. Je sais déjà où je vais les passer. Dans le restaurant de Mirajane avec les autres, à boire et à rigoler. Depuis tout petit, on s'est toujours retrouvé ensemble pour les fêtes. Même si un de nous devait le fêter avec son/sa petit(e) ami(e), ils la/le ramenaient à la soirée. Je regarde l'heure et sourie. Dans deux heures, je vais pouvoir mater Lucy en tenue de danse. Je me trouve pitoyable quand je pense à elle dans des situations gênante et perverse mais normalement j'attends pas autant avec une fille qui me plaît. Je soupire et me concentre sur le cour. Depuis qu'elle m'a appris toute les bases, j'arrive mieux à suivre et ainsi a mieux comprendre la suite des exercices. Quand je repense a mes notes, qui sont aussi hautes grâce à mes propres capacités, j'hallucine presque. D'un coté je remercie le vieux pour m'avoir renvoyer ici, grâce à lui j'ai pu remonter mes notes et aussi rencontrer Lucy.

L'heure passée, Lucy s'avance vers moi comme d'habitude et me demande si j'ai compris. Sauf que cette fois ci, elle s'avance mais ne dit rien. Elle me regarde dans les yeux et me sourie. Mon cœur rate un battement quand je la voie aussi resplendissante. J'ai l'impression de jouer dans la belle et la bête. Cana tourne sa chaise et me salue. En attendant le prof nous discutons de tout et de rien. Je sens que Lucy est un peu tendu. Elle sourie mais c'est pour dissimuler quelques choses.

J'entends dans la classe, tout le monde parlait de Noël et le nouvel an. Les questions fussent dans tout les sens. On entend des « Où vas tu passé ton noel » ou « Qu'es ce que tu as acheté à ton copain », « Que fais tu pour le premier de l'an » Tant de question que j'aimerai posé à Lucy. Toutefois, je réalise une chose, depuis un moment Cana et Lucy aurait dut en parler. Mais a chaque fois que je suis avec elles, à aucun moment elles n'ont abordés le sujet. Je me retourne vers elles pour commencer le sujet quand la prof arrive en cour nous stoppant dans nos conversations.

L'heure de danse est enfin arrivé pour nos danseurs improvisés. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ils ont cette matière mais bon. Comme à mon habitude, je me dirige vers mon banc et attends que Lucy sorte habillée en short et débardeur. Moulant ces formes généreuses à mon bonheur. Elle s'étire avec les autres filles quand Hibiki et les autres débarquent. Depuis notre altercation, le duo Hibiki/Lucy est tendu. Cependant ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre. Le prof arrive et leur explique les préparations pour le festival de Février. Pour les portes ouvertes de leur établissement, ils doivent présenté une mise en scène, avec portée et danses.

Au bout de 10 minute, les premières portées se mettent en place. Hibiki et Lucy se retrouve à être ensemble à mon grand malheur. Et vu la tête qu'à Lucy, je ne suis pas le seul à qui cela dégoûte. Ils réussissent leur portée, à la plus grande joie du proffesseur. Elle passe ensuite à un autre duo. Celui ci est un duo assez comique, la fille est largement plus forte que le mec. Au moment où celui ci doit porté la fille, elle se retrouve à chavirer sur lui et finit par l'écraser. Le bruit d'un poignet brisé se fait entendre dans tout la salle. Tout le monde se précipite sur le garçon. Le pauvre agonise presque – part manque d'oxygère à mon avis. Malhreusuement, il se voit dans l'obligation d'aller à l'infirmerie avec un de ses camarades. La prof soupire et fixe Hibiki. D'après elle, lui seule pourra faire cette portée.

- Donc je me retrouves avec personne pour la portée.

La prof soupire et confirme l'hypothèse. Lucy hoche la tête et se tourne vers moi. Elle me sourie et :

- Natsumi tu voudrais me porter ?

Tout ceux présent dans la pièce sont choqués par la demande de Lucy. Moi y compris. Pourquoi elle veut que je la porte ? Elle demande à un garçon un t-shirt pour me le passer. Je fais comment moi pour me changer ? Makarof avait prévu le coup donc je ne devais pas me faire de soucie. Normalement. Mais avec cette fille s'était foutu d'avance. Je soupire et récupère le t-shirt. Je me dirige vers les vestiaires quand :

- Pourquoi tu vas dans les vestiaires, tu peux te changé là. C'est juste un t-shirt.

Je serre les dents et grogne légèrement. Elle m'énerve. Je souffle et m'exécute. Je l'entends grogner. J'adopte mon sourire de 3km de long face à mon astuce. Je me déshabille dos à elle. Elle ne peut qu'admirer mon jolie dos musclé. Je me retourne et me dirige ensuite vers elle.

La prof m'explique deux trucs et Lucy me sourie. Je sens qu'elle a fait tout cela pour me piéger et me ridiculiser devant tout le monde. Je roule des yeux et soupire. Si je veux, je peux la porter comme un sac à patate vu son corps. Elle se mets droite et attend que la porte. Je mets en pratique les conseils de la prof et la soulève comme convenu. Une fois portée, Lucy se mets en position et voilà le tour est joué. Vraiment rien de plus simple. Sauf que sans me rendre compte, trop obnubilé par le touché du corps de ma blonde, je n'ai pas vu le regard de mes camarades de classes. C'est une fois que j'ai reposé Lucy que je me suis rendu compte de mon erreur. Je l'ai porté tellement facilement que l'apparence de l'intello idiot et puceau ne collait pas du tout avec mon image de maintenant. Effectivement, le t-shirt me colle la peau et dessine presque mes ados. Mes bras musclées ressortent avec les manches trop courtes. Je sens une pression et des doigts fin caressait mon bras gauche. Je me tourne et voit Lucy admirer mes formes. Vite, il faut que je trouve une excuse. Euhh...

- C'est de la gonflette !

QUOI ! Je tire un tête choqué. Non mais je rêve où quoi ? Elle n'est même pas capable de reconnaître du véritable muscle quand elle en voit. Je tire une mou et croise des bras. Tss. Je ne suis même pas vexé. Le cour touche à sa fin et je rends le t-shirt à son propriétaire quand les filles sont dans les vestiaires. Les garçons présent hallucinent tous. Hibiki me regarde et sourie. Qu'es ce qu'il a derrière la tête ?

- Tu n'es pas celui que tu fais croire n'es ce pas ?

Je ne réponds pas et me dirige vers la sortie.

* * *

Sorti de la pièce, je cherche ma blonde quand je sens quelqu'un me sauter dessus.

- Maintenant que je sais que tu peux porter des trucs lourds.

Si par truc lourd qu'elle se caractérise. Elle doit revoir sa définition de « trucs lourd ». Cana vient à notre rencontre quand un groupe de fille arrive à nos cotés. Elles nous bousculent et Lucy les engueule.

Dans le groupe, je reconnais Sherry. La fille de l'autre fois. Elle regarde Lucy et lui sourie méchamment. Elle s'arrête et parle à ses copines.

- Qu'es ce qu'elle nous parle la blondasse.

Lucy adopte un sourire que je n'avais jamais vu et rentre dans son jeu. Elle avance d'un pas mais Cana la retient.

- Lucy ca ne sert à rien de rentrer dans son jeu.

- Oui écoute la Lucy. Fait le gentil toutou et rentre chez toi.

Lucy serre des dents et repousse Cana. Celle ci s'avance vers moi et sort une fiole d'alcool d'elle ingurgite d'un coup sec. D'où elle soit ça ?

- Qu'es ce que j'ai. J'aimerai que tu t'excuses pour nous avoir pousser toi et tes copines.

- Juste ça. Oh mais tu vois, j'en ai pas envie donc tu peux allé te faire voir.

- Ne joue pas à la plus maline avec moi Sherry. Tu sais très bien que tu ne m'arrives pas à la cheville.

- C'est exact et puis tu as raison. Tu es plus maline que moi.. L'orpheline. Au faite, qu'as tu prévu pour les fêtes ? Tu le passes en familles ?

Tout les filles derrière Sherry gloussent alors que la rose adopte un visage triomphant. Cana s'avance vers les filles, elle leur gueule dessus et les traitent de tout les noms. Leur dispute s'entends dans tout l'établissement. Moi, je n'ai pas bougé d'un pouce. Me rappelant sans arrêt la dernière phrase et le mot « Orpheline ». C'est quoi ce délire ? Lucy tire Cana et me demande de la suivre loin de tout ce remue ménage. Arrivé dans un coin plus calme Cana reprend son sérieux et fini de vidé sa fiole. Lucy nous tourne le dos.

- Lucy n'écoute pas ce que ces filles disent. Moi je viendrai fêter Noël et le premier de l'an avec toi.

- Ne te tracasse pas pour ca Cana. Même si il était toujours là, j'ai toujours fêter Noël toute seule.

Je surchauffe. C'est quoi ce foutoir ? J'ai loupé un énorme chapitre là. Expliquer moi la situation à la fin. Lucy n'a pas bougé d'un seul pouce et Cana est assise tête baissé. Bon, ce n'est pas ce que Natsumi ferai mais ce n'est pas grave. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et retourne Lucy. Quand celle ci se trouve devant moi, ce que je vois me tétanise. Elle pleure. Les phrases de Luxus me reviennent. « le jour où tu seras tout sur elle, tu devras être présent pour elle et la soutenir », Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais je n'ai pas envie de la voir souffrir. Je suis mon instinct et la prend dans mes bras. A partir de là, je la sens craqué et elle s'accroche à moi comme si j'étais son dernier recours. Je la serre un peu plus pour qu'elle se calme mais ses soubresauts me donnent mal aux cœurs. Je la berce et je la sens qu'elle se détend. Toutefois, je n'ai pas envie de la lâcher et j'ai l'impression que elle, non plus. C'est Cana qui casse notre monde et nous dit de retourner en cour.


	4. Un passé découvert, une identité a caché

_**Hello. Bon je sais ce que vous allez dire. "Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt". Excusez moi pour mon retard. Je suis vraiment navré. Mais normalement, je prend logiquement de l'avance sur mes histoires pour les poster sauf que là, mon histoire avance plus vite que mon imagination ( Pourtant débordante ). Mais c'est bon, je me suis reprise et me voici, avec un tout nouveau chapitre. **_

Résumé : **_Suite à une sanction prise par Makarof, Nastu se retrouve à étudier dans l'académie Stuart - là où tout les futures directeurs d'entreprise étudient. Pour ne pas se faire remarquer, Natsu se voit dans l'obligation de porter une paire de lunette, des habits largement trop grands et des cheveux plaqués au gel. Mais malgré son apparence d'intello, une tutrice lui est attribué. Au fur et a mesure, une amitié se crée entre les deux protagonistes voir même de l'amour pour notre héro. Toutefois, le faite que Lucy ne le connaisse que sous le nom de Natsumi, Natsu se voit dans l'obligation de renoncer à ses sentiments. Enfin jusqu'à quand?_**

**_Merci pour vos reviews Lauraine et Lyra. _**

**_La vague folle : Merci pour le -é-. Quand je corrige, je n'y fais souvent pas attention. Désolée de mon retard, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira._**

**_L'or : Merci pour ton review. Je sais que mon histoire est stéréotypé mais j'adore l'écrire et l'imaginer. Alors j'espère que la suite te plaira. _**

* * *

Depuis une heure, le moment où j'avais Lucy dans mes bras me tourmentent. Je n'ai plus envie de la voir comme ça. Je jette des coups d'oeil vers elle et voit toujours le même tableau. Elle a le regard perdu et ne suit pas le cour. A la fin de celui ci, je m'avance vers elle et regarde sa copie. Elle n'a rien marqué. Je m'assoie à coté d'elle et dit à Cana de partir sans nous. Lucy m'interroge du regard et je lui pointe l'exercice pour qu'elle comprenne. Elle rigole et s'assoie. Cette fois, c'est moi qui va faire le prof.

Au bout de 5 minute, elle a fini l'exercice. Elle est plus rapide que moi. Dommage, mon rôle de maître n'a pas duré longtemps. Elle commence à se lever quand je lui dis :

- J'aimerai que tu m'expliques.

Elle se tourne vers moi. Elle a cette expression d'une petite fille perdu et sans défense. Elle me fait mal au cœur. Elle me sourie et me dit que ce n'était rien. Malheureusement pour elle, Natsu prend le dessus sur mon personnage et je frappe du point le bureau. Un bruit sourd résonne dans toute la salle.

- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule.

Elle écarquille des yeux et commence à trembler. Je crois que je viens de lui faire peur. Elle s'écroule par terre et pose ses mains devant ces yeux. Je m'accroupis à son niveau et lui enlève délicatement ces mains pour qu'elle me regarde. Je pose mon front contre le sien et soupire.

- Parle moi à la fin.

Elle ferme les yeux et serre ses mains autour de mes poignets.

- Mon père tenait une grande entreprise qui faisait remporter beaucoup d'argent à ma famille. Cependant ma mère m'a toujours élevé dans l'amour et non le luxe. Je n'étais pas une de ses filles pourries gâtées. Puis un jour ma mère est morte d'une maladie. A ce moment là, mon père est devenu distant envers moi et se concentrait plus sur son entreprise. J'ai voulu rentré dans cette école pour réussir mon rêve et non parce que ma famille fait partie des grandes familles riches. J'ai passé les concours de sélection comme une élève normale. Après une année à l'intérieur de cette établissement, j'ai commencé à me rebeller sur la façon de faire des élèves de cette école. Seule les riches ont des privilèges. Puis au courant de l'été dernier l'état de mon père s'est dégradé. Il est décédé la veille de mon anniversaire au mois d'aout. J'ai réussi à trouvé un appartement rapidement grâce aux sous que je m'étais mise de coté pour mon projet. C'est pour cela que je tiens vraiment à cœur cette bourse scolaire. Je suis désolé de mettre servie de toi pour mes affaires personnels.

Elle retire ses mains et baisse la tête honteuse de m'avoir raconté tout ça. Pourtant, je suis le mieux placé pour comprendre son chagrin.

- Je ne t'en veux pas c'est normal.

Elle relève la tête et je lui souris. Elle détourne des yeux et ses joues se teintent légèrement. Je me mords les lèvres, elle est tellement fragile comme ça. Je l'aide à se relever et nous rentrons chez nous.

* * *

Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, les vacances débutent demain. Tout le monde est content, Lucy essaye de ne pas entendre les cris de joies des autres élèves. Cana tente de lui remonter le morale même si Lucy lui répond avec le sourire. Nous savons tout les deux que son sourire n'est pas le vrai. J'ai envie de tous les étrangler tellement je n'aime pas la voir malheureuse. La dernière heure sonne et tout le monde se précipite vers la sortie. Lucy, Cana et moi nous nous saluons une dernière fois et chacun disparaît de son coté. Je rentre chez moi mais l'envie n'y ait pas.

J'entre quand je vois Wendy et Roméo entrain de jouer à la console. Ils sont heureux tout les deux. Je m'accoude sur le rebord du canapé et les regarde jouer. Wendy s'arrête quand elle sent une présence. Une fois repéré, elle me saute dessus et me demande de les rejoindre. Après plusieurs parties à les massacré, j'arrête et me pose avec eux. J'observe Roméo quand me vient une idée.

- Dit moi Roméo, l'autre fois tu m'as dit que tu savais où elle habitait Lucy.

Il continue à jouer mais me répond.

- Oui oui pourquoi ?

- J'aimerai aller la voir pendant les vacances.

Ils s'arrêtent tout les deux et m'observent. J'ai l'impression d'être une bête de foire là. Wendy adopte un sourire espiègle et me lance.

- Tu sais qu'elle ne te connaît pas sous ton vrai nom.

Je sens comme une flèche me transperçait le cœur. Je capitule mais j'ai vraiment envie d'aller la voir. Tant pis si je dois acheter des habits d'intello pour aller la voir.

Après la partie, Roméo et Wendy me rejoignent sur le canapé. Wendy me regarde et réalise quelques choses. Elle essaye par tout les moyens de s'en souvenir sous le regard inquiet de Roméo. Au bout de 2 minutes de débat mentale, elle ouvre la bouche.

- Luxus et Mira sont passés tout à l'heure. Ils voulaient savoir si c'était toujours bon pour le réveillon. Désolé mais moi, je le passe avec Roméo et son père.

Mon visage s'éclaircit quand j'entends parler du réveillon entre pote pourtant je boude à la remarque de Wendy. Je n'ai jamais fêté Noël sans ma sœur. Je lui lance un regard digne d'un petit chiot quand je m'aperçois d'une chose. Wendy n'est plus une enfant, elle est devenu une grande et jolie jeune fille. Il faudra bien que je laisse ma place de protecteur un de ses jours. Mon regard bascule sur Roméo qui lui sourit. Je ne peux pas être indifférent face à leurs regards et leurs sourires. Je soupire et lui sourit.

- D'accord mais soit sage. Je vais les recontacté pour leur confirmer tout ça.

Je frotte la tête à Wendy et me dirige vers ma chambre sous leurs éclats de fois dans ma chambre, je prends mon portable et tape le numéro de Lisanna. Elle répond et me hurle dans les oreilles. Lisanna et sa délicatesse. Nous parlons 5 minutes puis confirme le sujet de tout à l'heure. Elle est super heureuse et me raccroche presque aux nez.

Je m'allonge et jette un coup d'œil au calendrier sur mon bureau. Noël est dans 5 jours. Le temps qu'il faut à Mirajane pour préparer une soirée sans trop de super flux. Elle adore en rajouter et souvent cela finit par être détruit à la fin de la soirée. Je ferme les yeux et l'odeur de Lucy me revient.

C'est vrai que durant notre étreinte, j'ai pu sentir son odeur, toucher ses cheveux et surtout toucher sa peau et son corps. Je me complimente presque pour n'avoir rien tenter de pervers. Cependant vu la situation et mon personnage, cela aurait fait vraiment bizarre.

Je sens de léger picotement dans les bras et un réchauffement au niveau de mon cœur. Je soupire bruyamment. Je suis vraiment amoureux de cette fille au tempérament de feu. J'admire sa force, son caractère bruyant et droit mais malgré tout cela, elle reste une fille avec un cœur brisée. Elle a tout perdu et les autres se moquent d'elle car elle vient d'une grande famille. Je ne me doutais pas qu'elle n'avait pas accepter l'argent de son père pour ne plus avoir de liens avec la haute société. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je pense qu'elle aurait fait une bonne aristocrate.

* * *

Cela fait maintenant 4 jours que Mirajane est en plein préparatif. Elle nous a tous réquisitionné pour l'aider à tout monter. Sauf que le cœur n'y ait pas. Je réalise maintenant que Lucy va être toute seule pour Noël alors que moi, je vais m'amuser avec mes amis. J'ai envie d'aller la chercher et de l'emmener ici.

Après mure réflexion, je jette un coup d'œil à l'endroit et aux personnes. Non, impossible que je l'emmène ici. Le restaurant des Strauss est trop réputé et puis, je connais Grey et Gajeel. Ils seraient toujours entrain de ce battre devant elle. Non pas question. Elle connaît Natsumi pas Natsu. Je m'assois sur une chaise et déprime. Lisanna arrive et s'assoie à coté de moi.

- Qu'es ce qu'il y a ? D'habitude, tu es le premier qui râle dés que quelqu'un s'assoie.

- Je sais mais je n'ai pas le cœur au préparatif.

Mirajane qui avait tout entendu arrive vers nous.

- Qu'es ce qu'il y a Natsu ? Tu ne serais pas entrain de penser à quelqu'un de spécifique ?

J'écarquille des yeux et rougit aussitôt. J'ai toujours soupçonné Mirajane de lire dans nos pensées. Mais à force, je vais finir par le croire.

- Oui tu as une partie raison.

Lisanna regarde sa sœur et tourne sa tête vers moi. Elle a l'air de se poser des questions. Je soupire et regarde Mirajane. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. Mon envie de retrouver Lucy a surpassé celui de faire la fête avec mes amis. Es ce que ce serai parce que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle ? Je n'en sais rien. Je secoue la tête et dit aux filles de ne pas s'inquiéter. Gajeel m'appelle pour que je l'aide. Je me dirige vers lui, la tête ailleurs. Lucy ne me connaît que sous le prénom de Natsumi donc si je vais chez elle en Natsu. J'imagine sa tête. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

* * *

La mâtiné terminé, Wendy me harcèle pour qu'on aille au centre commerciale ensemble. Elle veut absolument acheter un cadeau pour Roméo. Après plusieurs minutes, je capitule. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir quand je la vois aussi heureuse. Elle aime vraiment beaucoup Roméo, même si elle ne l'avouera jamais. Enfin arrivés à l'endroit tant désiré, Wendy me laisse en plan et me donne rendez vous à 15h à l'entré. Je soupire et me dirige vers les stands décorés aux couleurs de Noël. Même si on est le 23 décembre et dans la logique, les ¾ des habitants de la ville devraient déjà avoir achetés leur cadeaux. Il y a un monde pas possible. J'essaye de me faufiler entre les poussettes, les cadis et les familles pour arriver à trouver un stand pour mecs. Arrivé à ma destination, je jette un coup d'œil sans vraiment d'intérêt. Il faut bien que je m'occupe.

Après avoir passer quinze fois dans les boutiques pour mecs, je décide de faire un petit tour. Je marche quand mon regard se focalise sur un stand de bijou. Je m'avance pour mieux voir quand je flash sur une paire de boucle d'oreille. Exactement le même motif que le pendentif à Lucy. Je me mords les lèvres et hésite. J'ai envie de les lui acheter mais à quels moments les lui donner. Mon regard se perd sur deux cœurs rouges. Je soupire et regarde le prix. Il est certes chère mais reste abordable pour moi. Je les fixe une dernière fois et craque. Je trouverai bien un moment pour les lui donner. 15H et Wendy m'attend les bras chargées. Je lui demande si elle a trouvé son bonheur et me montre une jolie montre. Il va être content. Toutefois, je l'interroge sur le reste de ses affaires. Elle me sourit et me dit, avec tout le naturel du monde, que c'est pour ces frais personnels.

* * *

Le lendemain, mon réveil sonne à 10h. Heure où je me réveille habituellement lorsque je suis en vacances. Normalement, je me lève le plus calmement possible et avec une lenteur exceptionnel. Toutefois, Wendy ne l'entend pas de point là. Elle déboule dans ma chambre et me saute dessus. Je sais déjà la raison de son enthousiasme. Ce soir, c'est le réveillon. Je la regarde me sauter dessus, rire au éclat. Sa joie me transport et je sais qu'actuellement je suis entrain de la regarder avec un sourire niais. J'adore la voir comme cela. Je la fais tombé en me levant. Elle éclate de rire encore plus. Je me mets à la chatouiller pour prendre ma vengeance. Après l'avoir bien torturée, elle s'assoie sur mon lit et me sourit toujours. Quand je la voie comme ça, j'ai envie de lui demander quelques choses.

- Dit ce sourire, c'est parce que tu vas voir Roméo ce soir.

Elle perd immédiatement son sourire et rougit. Elle baisse des yeux et joue avec ses pieds. Je prend mes affaires et explose de rire. En descendant les escaliers, je l'entends me hurler dessus. Mon dieu, comment j'adore ma petite soeur.

Sous ma douche, mon portable sonne deux fois. A priori deux messages. J'y jette un coup d'oeil et vois que les deux messages sont de Lisanna. Je m'essuie et ouvre ma messagerie. Le premier message m'indique l'heure de la soirée et l'autre.. est assez bizarre enfaîte. Elle me dit que pour le premier de l'an, il y aura changement de programme. Je ne comprends pas trop où elle veut en venir mais laisse courir. A mon avis, c'est encore du Mirajane.

J'entre dans la cuisine et trouve Roméo entrain d'attendre Wendy.

- Je croyais que tu viendrais la chercher ce soir.

Il commence à me répondre quand Wendy arrive dans la pièce le coupant dans son élan.

- Désolé Natsu mais je voulais les aider à préparer la soirée.

Je ne dis rien et comprend la requête de ma petite sœur. Elle a toujours été quelqu'un de serviable.

Elle m'embrasse et part avec Roméo. Je reste debout un moment et fixe l'heure. 10H30. La journée va être longue.

Arrivé 18h quand Lisanna frappe à la porte. Je lui ouvre et nous nous installons dans le salon. Elle pose ses affaires pour tout à l'heure et me regard avec un air diabolique. J'aime pas ça.

- Tu as reçu mes messages tout à l'heure ?

- Oui, désolé de ne pas t'avoir répondu mais j'étais sous la douche.

- Pas grave. Cependant je doute que tu ais compris le deuxième message.

- Exact, Sherlock.

Elle rigole et s'assoie toujours avec cet air diabolique. Je ravale ma salive et la fixe.

- Pour le Premier de l'an, Mirajane veut que l'on le passe déguiser.

Ouais, bon là, rien de choquant. Connaissant Mirajane ça aurai pu être pire.

- Mais pas n'importe comment !

Maintenant, ça pue.

- Elle veut qu'on soit déguisé en intello.

Je sens ma mâchoire se décrocher. Non, mais c'est une blague. Je vais passé ma scolarité à être déguiser en ce genre de mec et ne me dites pas que je vais devoir être comme ça même avec mes potes.

- Je refuse ! C'est un non définitif.

Lisanna soupire mais ne perd pas ce sourire à la limite du démoniaque.

- Mirajane savait que tu allais dire ça. Mais bon, passons. Nous allons fêté le premier de l'an déguisés et en plus, nous n'allons pas le faire au restaurant.

Plus elle m'indique ce que l'on va faire. Moins, j'y comprends quelques choses.

- Ou ?

- Ca c'est une surprise. Oula, tu as vu l'heure. On papote on papote mais je dois me préparer.

Lisanna prend ses affaires et part dans la salle de bain. Je grogne et marmonne des choses incompréhensible envers les sœurs Strauss. Après une heure dans ma salle de bain, Lisanna me laisse enfin la place. Je prends ma fameuse chemise en velours bordeaux avec mon éternel jean noir. Lisanna soupire.

- Tu ne peux pas prendre d'autres fringues pour les grandes occasion.

Je lui tire la langue et me prépare. J'adore cette chemise, c'est un crime ?

Il est 19h30 quand nous arrivons enfin dans le restaurant Strauss. Elfman nous ouvre avec Evergreen. Ils ont tout les deux une rose d'accrochée. Ever dans les cheveux alors que Elfman là sur la poitrine. Ça c'est encore un coup de MISS MIRAJANE ! Lisanna glousse puis se dirige vers le bar. Je m'avance vers Elfman et lui dit :

- La fleur Mirajane ?

- Ouais c'est ça. Quand elle a su que Ever en mettait une rose dans ces cheveux, elle m'a harcelé pour que j'en porte une.

J'étouffe un rire face à l'air dépité de Elfman. Ses deux sœurs vont l'achever. Je me dirige vers le reste du groupe. Grey porte un polo bleu nuit avec son jean délavé préféré. Et après c'est moi qui doit m'acheter de nouvelles fringues. Je jette des regards à droite et à gauche, normalement il y a toujours un truc collée à Grey.

- Ne cherche pas Natsu, Juvia n'est pas encore rendu.

Je souris à Grey et le salue. Gajeel nous rejoint – habillé tout en noir. Il regarde dans la direction de l'entrée. Je suis son regard et constate que Levy est rendu avec Erza. Les filles sont toute les deux habillées de deux magnifiques robes. Je tape Gajeel dans les côtes. Il lâche un roque à la limite d'animal et me regarde.

- Elle est mignonne Levy avec sa jolie robe marron.

Il se crispe et rougit illico. J'adore toucher juste. Il me retape dans les côtes et se marre. Ce con, je ne l'avais pas frappé si fort tout à l'heure. Je me tiens où il a frappé quand Loki arrive avec son rire.

- Bah Natsu, ça fait un baille qu'on ne te voit pas et tu te fais déjà taper dessus.

- La ferme Loki.

Tout le monde présent dans la salle rigole et nous débutons la soirée.

Levy est à la sono, Lisanna est au bar avec Mirajane, qui est en pleine conversation avec Bixtrow, Luxus et Fried. Grey danse avec Loki alors que Juvia est évanouie au sol alors que Laki est entrain de lui faire du vent.

Erza, elle, est à un table entrain d'attendre en mangeant ... son éternel fraisier. Ça m'aurait étonné.

Je m'avance vers elle.

- Alors Erza, on attend son prince charmant.

Elle délaisse sa pâtisserie pour me jeter un regard noir. Elle soupire puis me fixe vers un sourire – que je n'avais jamais vu chez elle. Elle penche sa tête sur le coté.

- Et toi Natsu, il paraîtrais que tu t'es trouvé une amoureuse.

Je déglutis aussi sec. Mon dieu, Erza est pire que Mirajane. Je prend une chaise et m'installe à coté d'elle. Je souffle bruyamment.

- Oui enfin on peux dire ça.

- C'est dans cette école ?

- Ouais mais elle est différente. Elle travaille dure pour réussir son but malgré les moqueries des autres et …

Erza écoute mon récit et hoche la tête quand je lui pose des questions. Erza a toujours été quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter. Elle nous a toujours aidé pour tout. C'est comme si elle était la grande sœur de cette grande famille. Mon récit enfin terminait, Erza me déclare son verdique.

- Tu devrais dire toute la vérité à cette fille avant qu'elle ne le découvre. Même si le vieux ne veut pas. Je pense que si tu lui dis que tu ne dois rien dire, elle te comprendras.

Je ne sais pas, je suis septique. J'ai peur que malgré ça, elle s'éloigne de moi. C'est mon seul repère dans cette école.

La soirée passe et tout le monde s'amuse. Juvia collée à Grey rie au éclat. Elfman a réussit à inviter Evergreen à danser – sans l'aide de ses sœurs. Luxus embrasse langoureusement Mirajane sous les grondements de Lisanna – qui leur rappelle qu'il y a des chambres pour faire ses choses là. Erza, qui est enfin avec Jellal, parle de tout et de rien avec lui. Mais tiens, je ne vois pas Gajeel. Ni Levy d'ailleurs. Je me dirige vers la terrasse et les voit tout les deux entrain de rire. Je soupire et retourne dans la salle quand, je sens un bras tomber sur mon épaule.

- Bah mon vieux, on déprime !

Je soupire et dégage Loki de mon épaule.

- Je déprime si je veux. Mais regarde ils sont pratiquement tous en couple et nous sommes les deux seuls cons à n'avoir pas de copine … Fixe !

Je le vois regarder les couples en question et soupirer. Lui aussi a bien conscience que dans la vie, il y a un temps pour s'amuser et un autre pour trouver la femme qui nous fera oublier toute les autres. On s'assoie à une table. Il me regarde à remet ses lunettes en place.

- Je le sais Natsu. Et je m'efforce à la jouer cool. Mais moi aussi, j'aimerai avoir une copine à chérir mais je n'ai toujours pas trouver la bonne.

J'ai du toucher à un point sensible. Ça me fais mal à l'admettre mais dés fois, faudrait que j'apprenne à la fermer. Je lui souris.

- Mais tu la trouveras t'inquiète pas.

Il se redresse et me rend l'appareil. Il me frappe dans la main puis se lève.

- Mais ça ne sera pas aujourd'hui. Pour l'instant, je m'amuse.

Il me sort cette réplique, tout droit sortie d'un film comique et part rejoindre Lisanna. Non, là j'hallucine royalement. Grey vient me rejoindre et explose de rire.

- Tu verrais ta tête.

- La ferme ! Sinon avec Jubia, tu en es où ?

Il s'étouffe presque en entendant le prénom de son amant. Il remet correctement son col et boit une gorgé de sa boisson, essayant d'esquiver la question. Pourtant, il sait comment je suis, et en tant normale, je n'aurais pas lâché pas le morceau. N'empêche que cette fois, je laisse tombé. Je sais ce que ça fait d'être dans un dilemme. De ne pas savoir qui écouter. Son cœur ou sa raison ?

Minuit arrive et tout le monde se souhaite un « Joyeux Noel ». Evergreen, Juvia et Laki sont déjà bourée. Lisanna rigole avec Bixtrow alors que Luxus offre un jolie pendentif à Mirajane. Grey se bagarre une fois de plus avec Gajeel, qui vient s'écraser sur Jellal. Qui lui vient aplatir le magnifique fraisier juste acheter pour sa douce Erza. Enfin douce, pas si sur. Vu la tête qu'elle tire à ce moment même.

Je recule, remerciant le ciel pour qu'une fois je ne fasse pas parti du massacre. Loki se cache avec moi, attendant que tout ça ce calme. Une fois la salle saccageait, Mirajane prend le micro.

- Mes chers amis, une fois encore, je vois que ma déco n'a pas tenu une seule soirée. Pas grave de toute façon, nous allons fêté le premier de l'an ailleurs cette année.

Je me tourne vers Lisanna, qui me sourit. Dans la salle, je vois bien que j'étais le seul à connaître la nouvelle. Tout le monde se regarde et cherche à comprendre dans les yeux de l'autre.

- Lusux et moi, nous avons une ancienne amie, qui organise le premier de l'an chez elle. Elle nous a biensur invité comme chaque année. Pourtant cette fois ci c'est différent. Elle accepte que nous y allions tous. Mais pour pimenter la soirée, je lui avais demandé de faire une soirée déguisé en intello. .

Un « Quoi » résonne dans toute la salle. Je jette un coup d'oeil à Lisanna, qui me fait signe de bien écouter la suite.

- Mais au cause du refus catégorique d'une certaine personne. Nous allons donc faire une soirée costumé banale. Chacun devra trouver son costume qu'il devra mettre à la soirée. Mais je vous rappelle, votre visage doit être caché. Notre amie est quelqu'un de très au placé et sa famille fait partie d'une des puissances de tout fioré.

Je suis soulagé d'apprendre la nouvelle. Même si, je ne savais pas que Mirajane avait des amis dans la haute société. Après cette annonce, dès plus intriguant, chacun termine la soirée à sa façon.


End file.
